


Slowly But Surely

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, F/M, I always thought these two would be cute, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, others mentioned and brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Mahiru and Leon can both agree on one thing: soulmates are unrealistic and dumb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt where you have the last words your soulmate will say to you written on your arm.
> 
> I've read some of these and they are sad so I tried my best.

Leon Kuwata had always thought soulmates were foolish.

How could you just be _destined_ for someone? And what about all of the different complications that occur? What if they never meet? It’s totally nonsensical, and Leon wasn’t gonna buy it.

Apparently, the last thing his perfect match is supposed to say to him is, _‘please stay safe’_

Who was this person? His mom? Maybe he could get it removed somehow. It would be better than having this stupid scrawl taking up space for cool, punk tattoos. Oh God. Now he was becoming extra.

* * *

 

Mahiru Koizumi had a similar stance on the topic. She found the scenario pretty depressing. Why would someone only want to know who their soulmate is when it’s already too late. The only situation she could find this working out in is if you were deaf or mute. Still, she found herself playing along when her friends Sato and Saionji speculated on who their match made in heaven could be.

The words written on her arm in a thick, bold script were, _‘nothing could take us down’_

What a dumb thing to end on. Does this imply that she joins some stupid fight club in the future? Mahiru would die before that happened. She ignored it, completely sure that it meant nothing.

* * *

 

When Mahiru spotted Leon in the line of incoming students, she sighed, aggravated. He definitely looked like one of those guys that only did things to impress girls. This was proved even further when she overheard a conversation between him and a small brown-haired boy, where the baseball player stated this he took up punk rock music to impress a girl he met at a hair salon.

He wasn’t even worth scolding.

Despite her efforts, Mahiru found herself interacting with him quite often. He constantly challenged Saionji to dance battles, and somehow continued to win them. It honestly felt like more of a popularity contest, as the Ultimate Dancer wasn’t exactly the sweet, soulful schoolgirl of Hope’s Peak.

In between dances, she found herself chatting with him. At first, she’d attempted to tell him off for being so irresponsible, but he quickly steered the conversation in a different direction. He talked about how cool her hair was, stating it was a much better shade than his “weird, carrot shit.”

Jokes aside, Leon was an easy person to talk to, and Mahiru hated that about him. Or rather, she _wanted_ to. In fact, she wanted to hate everything about him, but somehow, she didn’t. Something just drew her to him, even though he was the total opposite of what she stood for. Even Unreliable Hajime, a reserve course student from Sato’s class, questioned her relationship with Leon. But she always defended herself by stating that she wasn’t the only unlikely friend on Leon’s. He seemed to always clash with Asahina, but at the end of the day, they were a lively duo. He seemed to make Naegi extremely uncomfortable sometimes, but they were probably closer than Mahiru and Saionji.

It was only a defense, though.

* * *

 

Mahiru was scared.

She was no adventurer like her mother. So when she entered the dark, secret lair of Junko Enoshima, she was in total terror. Every step she took made it worse. Even with Saionji clinging to her side and her classmates bravely leading the way, she didn’t feel safe.

“Um...do you all mind if I...just...take a second?”

“Ibuki thinks it’s fine!”

“Yeah! Go right ahead, Koizumi-san!”

“Thank you.”

Mahiru stepped away from the group, fully aware that being alone in an eerie, hidden passageway underground passageway was _not_ a good idea. But she had to do this. He would reassure her. The photographer took out her phone, ever-so delicately, and scrolled through her contacts until she reached his name. She hit the telephone icon next to it, and lifted the phone up to her ear as it rang.

“Hey, Koizumi-san.”

“Hi Kuwata-kun…”

“What’s up? Somethin’ wrong?”

“Oh...um…”

How could she tell him they had turned into some crazy missing person search party? Mahiru wasn’t too keen on putting Leon in danger. She needed to keep it simple.

“I’m just nervous, about all the riots.”

“Yeah, it really sucks. But things will get better.”

“Yeah…”

“Besides that, you don’t happen to know where Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san are, do you?”

“Um, no.” She recognized the names the names as two that belonged to Leon’s classmates. Had they gone missing too? Mahiru didn’t to think about the fact that two other people had disappeared and moved on.

“Are you really sure that we’ll be okay?”

“Nothing could take us down!” he replied, with enthusiasm apparent in his voice.

Mahiru froze anyway.

She pulled the sleeve of her uniform down slowly, as if she didn’t want to see what lied beneath. But there is was.

_‘nothing could take us down’_

Mahiru took the phone away from her ear in disbelief, and in that brief moment, the signal went dead. She must’ve been too far under. By the time she had thought of going further up in the chambers, her peers claimed that they couldn’t wait any longer.

Mahiru descended into despair, never to see Leon again.

* * *

 

It was a horrible experience, until it wasn’t.

Class 77-B watched with despair as their heart and soul, was shot with countless spears. They hated watching her execution, as she hopelessly trekked through the different levels, desperate for escape, only to be greeted with betrayal. Mahiru was awestruck.

Slowly but surely, an image of the troublesome, energetic boy she saw on her first day as a second year, burned away in her mind.

* * *

 

Leon prepared himself for the contents of the so-called, ‘despair video.’ He was certain it would somehow involve his family, maybe his cousin. He prayed for them, before inserting the disc into the small slot available and adjusting the headset covering his ears.

He wasn’t prepared for the actual contents.

Leon saw a red-haired girl on the screen. She looked slightly annoyed and sat in a metallic chair with her arms crossed. The video appeared the be from a cell phone, as it was quite shaky and had low quality. Next, Leon heard his own voice.

‘C’mon, say it!”

“Fine.” The girl took a deep breath, and continued. Her tone resembled mock excitement.

“I’m so proud of my friend Leon here! His first gig went great and it’s an _amazing_ …” she seemed to flinch at that word, “...accomplishment. I’m sure he’ll continue to do great!”

“Nice work!” Leon heard himself chuckle, and the girl gave him a small smile. It was instantly replaced by a black screen and a horrifying audio recording.

It was of a scream.

That was it, and Leon couldn’t help but think it sounded awfully like the girl’s voice. That thought was interrupted abruptly(something he was glad for) by an array of colorful words displayed on the screen.

_‘What happened to Mahiru Koizumi? Find out after graduation!’_

_Mahiru Koizumi…_

Leon couldn’t help but wonder why they used a girl he didn’t even remember. And as if on cue, a small voice emitted once more.

“Please stay safe…”

He didn’t have to pull down his sleeve to remember what his arm said. It couldn’t be…

He shook it off. _‘Pure coincidence,’_ he told himself.

He knew he was wrong.

* * *

 

Leon had spent ages thinking about the mysterious Mahiru Koizumi. Up until his death, she was the one person constantly on his mind. He tried to remember, and some things seemed to come back. Some things did not, and there were still huge holes he would never figure out.

Now he was being pelted with baseballs. Quite the ironic death. He couldn’t stand to know that he had killed Maizono. Leon couldn’t help but wonder what Mahiru would think.

Slowly but surely, an image of a sweet, confident redhead flashed in his head, flashed for a moment, before disappearing down into a pit of darkness.


End file.
